Harry Potter and the Galleonair Contest
by Ranma 12
Summary: Well here it is a story that you've all been waiting to read, this is a work in progress so no flames plZ!
1. McGonagall's Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Hi everybody, This is our first fic so no flames please! Review, Review!

hehehehehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry: This really sux! There's nothin to do around here! Just because it's Christmas practicly the whole school has to leave! There's only about thirteen student's that didn't go stayed.

Hermione: O well, at least your stuck with us! flutters her eyelashes furiously and gets one stuck in her eye owww!

Ron: Ya and were not like doing anything like ya!

Malfoy walkes up and lookes at everybody.

Malfoy: Don't you guys have anything to do besides hang around that mudblood? Makes a large grin, bigger than the state of Ohio

Harry: Shut up Malfoy at least i have friends!

Ron: Shut down! Like Harry, that was totally cool!

Hermione: My eye's my eye's!

Malfoy: Shut up! I do have friends, my daddy's been like a hero to me!

Harry: O ya we can't forget Crap and Gargoil!

Hermione: You spelled it wrong. wipes tears streaming from her eyes 

Ron: Hermione, are you like ok?

Harry and Malfoy: SHUT UP!!!

Hermione: crying Ya!

Ron: ..... Are you making fun of my speach impedement?

Malfoy: Hey at least you don't have a "snake mouth"!

Harry: Shut up! That's personal ok? start's wiggling his toung around. 

Hermione: Eeeewwww! It's a monster!

Ron: Who's the monster? Harry or Malfoy? Like Hermione, be like more spasific!

Hermione: I really don't know..

Suddenly Professer Magonical's voice burst's out and the whole castle starts to shake

Minerva: Okay everbody um since we're on holiday's I thought we could do something more fun, and get into the Christmas spirit!

Harry: Kill snape?

Ron: Have a Makeover?

everybody lookes at Ron

Ron: what?

Malfoy: Kill the mudblood?

Hermione: Read a book?

Everybody lookes at Hermione

Hermione: It's educational!!!

Minerva: we can play a little game

All groan

Minerva: WHO WANT'S TO BE A GALLIONAIR!

(Author's note: Well people how was that so far? I'll try to update every few days, Review plz!)


	2. The Contest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everybody, don't worry chapter 3 and 4 will be up soon k?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva: alright every one gather round! We're going to do something a little bit different ok?

All: awwwwwww!

Minerva: today we're going to play gameshow's for the rest of the week.

Harry: hey do you think she's ok? You know she wouldn't do that!

Ron: Like whatever!

Hermione: Ron stop acting like Malfoy!

Malfoy: Are you making fun of my hair again?

Minerva: Quiet down already! Alright as you all know we'll be playing a few gameshows to lighten up everybody's spirit!

Snape stepps on stage

All Groan

Snape: Good evening..... 

All Groan louder

Snape: We are going to be playing a little game... MUHAHAHA

Serious Black kicks Snape and steals the show

Everybody: YA!!!!

Serious: Alright! Our first 2 contestionts are Harry against Draco!

All (including minerva/besides snape): Go Harry!

Snape:.....you show them malfoy!!!

Everybody lookes at Snape

Snape: What?

Harry: This is going to be hard! Everybody know's I hate trivia!... o well...

Serious mumbles something

Harry: I'd like to use a lifeline.

Draco: ...

Serious: But Harry!

Harry: I said i want to use a lifeline!

Serioius: Harry! Don't be stupid!

Harry: Im trying okay?

Draco: Ya Hairy Pooter!

Hermione: That's so low Malfoy!

Harry: I don't get it!...Like I said, i wanna use a lifeline!

Serious: HARRY! I just asked how you were doing!

Kick Harry and Draco of the set

Draco: Hey! Why me?

Serious: You look to much like a girl im sorry..

Draco: I knew i should have done something about these eyelashes!

Serious: Alright! Our next 2 competitors are Hermione and Crabbe

Hermione: This is going to be easy!

Crabbe: Malfoy! You ARE going to be cheering me on right?

Draco:...sob He.. He called me a girl!

Serious: What's the Square route of 1238275892????

Hermione: I... I don't... I dont know!

All: gasp!

Serious: Neither do I! 100 galleon's for Hermione!

Crabbe: Darn i could of gotten that right!

About 100 Questions later...

Serious: Right again! 1 more and you win 100 000 000 Galleons!

Hermione: YAA!

Crabbe: Snore... zzzzzzzzzzz

Serious: OK... Trick question! How many animals did Mosess bring on the ark?

Hermione:...hmmmm.....O wait! It was Noah that had the ark not Mosess!

Serious: RIGHT!!! WE GOT A MILLION GALLIONA-

Hermione: MORE MORE! Give me another question!

15 minuits later

Serious: Ok that was the last question we had!

Hermione: NOOOOOOOOO

Seriouse: Ok your gone!

Hermione: What?

Harry: I still don't get it!

Serious: GOODBYE!

Hermione: Awwwww your soo mean to me!

Roll's up into a ball and startes rocking back and forth.

Malfoy joins her.

Malfoy: They called me a girl!


End file.
